


𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘈 𝘞𝘰𝘳𝘥, 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥?

by ANARCHY_EXE



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changkyun Juuls cuz he's too cool for skool, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANARCHY_EXE/pseuds/ANARCHY_EXE
Summary: Hyungwon and Haven have been friends for years. After starting a new life on campus Haven ends up rooming with A really hot sweetheart. Lim Changkyun. At first nothing happens but when the best friends Hyungwon and Haven aka Pretty Virgins come out to each other about some curiosities things turn upside down and Haven's roommate ends up in the mix.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon | Zhui Haven, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | Zhui Haven
Kudos: 5





	1. BEFORE YOU READ

**This fic is infired by my personal experiences and current lifestyle lol. So locations, some names etc are custom fabricated and FICTIONAL. The whole story is. Don’t mistake the fictional behaviors, acts, storyline or anything for actual things related to the idols etc in this book, I don’t own anything except the work and story itself not the characters and all the stuff people are pinning on people. NO HATE ON THE AUTHOR/ME, WORK OR COMMENTERS. IF I'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG OR YOU HAVE AN APPROPRIATE HELPFUL TIP ON MY WRITING ASK TO HMU. DONT STEAL MY WORK I'LL FIND OUT NO DOUBT AND TRUST ME I WILL. THERE. WILL. BE. CONSEQUENCES. THIS IS ONGOING AND IS GONNA BE UNDER RECORRECTION AND WORK A LOT SO IF I TELL YOU TO GO BACK AND READ A CHAP FRIGGIN DO IT. Also, Grammar checkers. Frick off. Don’t need ya.**  
  
**Don't try me. Really. You have been warned.**  
  
**Now if we are clear and up to the**  
  
**Hope you enjoy...**


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is prolly a shiz beginning but i'm trying to form it out piece by piece. I feel like there's going to be a smutty beginning coming up as well. We'll see what my dirty ass mind comes with. I hope you like it so far. I'll be going back and fixing everything here and there. Much Love. Ya boi Lucifer~

“So you think you got paired with someone good?” Zhui Haven asks her best friend Chae Hyungwon as they make their long drive from home in Baehoom to the college they both got accepted into for Liberal Arts.

Eden Bae Academy in Seoul. The college only smart badasses go to according to all the youngins graduating. Haven only wanted to go for the high rated Psychology courses there and Hyungwon was more for the humanities side of things. Even though they had different interests they still got accepted and were gonna be on the same campus. 

“I don’t know, I lost my paper that had my room info on it. I put my dorm number on my phone though” Hyungwon. Her very tall and slender pouty lipped and grumpy friend in the passenger makes a shrug and a small answer. She had tried to strike a convo with him for at least an hour and a half now but he wasn’t a morning person so she didn’t get much out of him. Glancing over at the wet very golden but whitish blonde haired poorly dressed for the day male nose deep in his phone she shakes her head with a yawn. It was 5:45 am. They would be at the academy between 8 and 9 am according to her gps. Haven sighs. She too was wet haired, dressed in a pair of her best friends sweats and an old green tank top. Both her and Hyungwon had showered right before stuffing their luggage into the backseat and trunk of the female’s Maxima and sped off at 4 am. They had to get to the academy first so that they would beat the new student’s rush and not have to spend an hour lugging their belongings to their rooms.

“Well then you won’t--

“You already asked me the same question 5 times already Haven-Are you that anxious? Why don’t you worry about yourself and stay out of my lane” Hyungwon cuts her off as she goes to ramble. She was restless, anxious and nervous. But her worries needing to be settled by ranting didn’t go well with a horrible morning person. Hyungwon was the definition of lazy except for when he chose not to be. Without Haven he wouldn’t wake up. He’d hibernate like a bear. Days and nights would go by and he would stay sleeping. He doesn't believe staying awake more than 6 hours a day is healthy. 

Haven’s hands tighten around the Maxima’s wheel. Her brows slightly knit together as she finally stops trying to tolerate the latter’s rude ass.

“Stop being an asshole Hyungwon, I know you hate being up early with a passion for no other and can you please at least be nice to me? I'm just nervous. I’m sorry” the brunette with blonde ends says honestly apologizing at the end. Hyungwon is quiet leaving the gentle old america’s pop hit songs to play. He shoves his phone underneath his crossed legs letting his head thump against the headrest. Yes, he was grumpy and... he too was nervous. 

Hyungwon steals a glance at the female driving, she looks stressed. He knew that face and energy very very very well. That made the guilt spawn.

He’s known Haven since they first started High School. The adorable outcast with braces and thick rimmed glasses who always packed extra lunch for anyone if they needed it. Thanks to her he passed his classes, had lunch to eat everyday, discovered how to survive school, graduated, he did everything in his high school years with her. Grew up in a special way with her. She looked much different now. No glasses, braces, more estrogen and maturity...yet she was still his best and only best friend. 

Haven could say the same. She met Hyungwon on the first day of high school. He was stuck to the walls of the bigger school, silent, pale, scared just like her. They had most of their classes together but it was lunch time that she finally made a move and offered the boy her extra packed lunch. Strawberries and nutella. After day one. It just went from there. The duo were mistaken as a couple or weird not by blood siblings all the time. Bickering, looking after each other, more fights, laughs, experiences, days and nights passed till they made it here. On their way to their first college. Young Adults. Haven 19, Hyungwon was 20. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not being nice. I’m really really tired…” he says quietly out of the blue. 

Haven had pressed on the gas a little more but slowed down when Hyungwon apologized. Eased her nerves. He realized she was trying to find an outlet and he was blocking her way bitching at her to move on. “Sleep” Haven murmurs, turning the music down all the way from the touch screen interface till the hum of the Maxima was all they could hear. Hyungwon almost dozed off at that but he stayed awake. He thought it would only be wise to suffer with her. 

“Next rest stop. Lemme drive” Hyungwon says, eyeing the passing few cars on the highway.

“Nah, I got it” she replies.

“Please let me drive” Hyungwon repeats a more tired plea to his voice. Haven side glances him again. In his joggers and a long sleeve a jacket tugged over the plain plain clothing. She checked the gps on the screen. Luckily a rest stop was about 5-10 minutes up the road and the Maxima also needed gas. 

“Don’t kill us” she gives in.

“Piss off” he grumbles, the female giggles a bit.

In 7 minutes they pulled over and got gas, took a piss break and got a bunch of gas station donuts to munch on switching spots in the car. Hyungwon drives and eats and once he’s halfway through his 3rd donut he tells his friend he’s driving the rest of the way. Haven rolls the windows down so both her and his hair would dry. Said girl dozed off not too long after Hyungwon was behind the wheel and left him to douse in his own fears and nervous thoughts. He too ended up pressing on the gas a bit more occasionally hitting a little bump making the luggage thud against the backseat.

He wasn't worried about his roommate, he was worried about how he would fare at Eden Bae. First, would he be able to maintain classes? Wake up on time every morning? Haven wouldn’t always be there to shoot him a wake up call anymore, he didn’t take care of himself perfectly but would it get worse here?

Haven tried to roll on her side in the passenger seat, the buckle not giving her much room to do so. The sky had gotten so much more blue and light as time rolled by illuminating her pale perfect complexion and frizzy now dry hair sucked over her face from the open window. Hyungwon bet a hundred bucks she’d complain and tie it up when they got on campus. 

When Haven woke they were heading off an exit into a pretty bustling city. They were in Seoul for sure. The numbers of people, the buildings, everything was in tip top shape and high in state. It was 8:20 and Hyungwon was half awake using one hand to control the wheel, his lids hooded and lips tugged downward in his resting fuck you, lemme sleep i’m sad face.

Sitting up wiping the minor drool off the edges of her mouth stretching Haven rolls up her window. “Ugh look at my ugly ass hair, I gotta tie it up now” she says when she gets a look at his disheveled dry, frizzy wind blown long locks. Hyungwon doesn’t have any comments. He regrets taking the long shift to the school. He had to pee really bad.

“Gotta piss” he mumbles, hauling the Maxima over to a convenience store kicking the brakes too hard once they pull into a parking spot. Haven unbuckles holding back her snide remarks for the brake check as her friend gets out and goes inside. She takes the driver's seat again. She was all the way awake by the time Hyungwon came back. 

“20 minutes left bro” she nudges Hyungwon as he shuts the passenger door glad to not have to drive. 

Pulling out of the parking lot Hyungwon was out like a light the twenty minutes passing by in a blink cuz soon enough Haven was slapping his thigh to get him to wake up. They were parked in a giant parking lot surrounded by all different kinds of cars in an orderly fashion. Rubbing his eyes, Hyungwon makes an incoherent “5 more minutes” but Haven isn’t having it. Out of the car she begins unloading their luggage, the car becoming lighter with the suitcases taken out. 

“HYUNGWON” 

The male swears as his friend bangs on the passenger window hard nearly breaking the glass when he dozed off again for 10 seconds. His face felt puffy, he wanted to die.

This was it. College. 


	3. 2

Slugging himself out of the maxima onto his heavy feet, his wrinkled clothes hanging on him funny Haven stuffs his suitcases into his hands until they are full urging him to hurry up. It was about to get busy.

Following her lead around the incoming traffic with their belongings in tow to the entrance of the main building of the school decorated fancily in masonry, fresh treated greenery and a marble fountain benches sat around the waterwork she stops to take her phone case off. People who were dressed much better and had more hands and even trolleys for their stuff moved to and fro past the two. Hyungwon was still half awake. 

“Ok i’m in 393 Meadow Dorm Wing A” Haven concludes her messy bun swaying on her head as she moves. Since he was too slow trying to retrieve his phone his friend beats him to it fishing his phone out of his back pocket to search through his pictures for his room info. 

“You’re in 854 Dove Wing B, you have more stuff than me so we can go to your room first alright?” She keeps them moving quickly. Guiding him left and right her chin held high. If Hyungwon didn’t know her well he wouldn’t know underneath the leading, strong, stiff persona she is putting on she was a nervous wreck. 

The paths across campus were fancy. Small shaven trees, sitting areas, path lights and signs and banisters with directions, help and other advertisements passed by. More students were showing up. Hyungwon was tripping over his feet and his suitcases were bumping ankles when finally the sign and tall hotel like building showed up reading “Dove House” 

“Ok so you’re in wing B 854” Haven huffs, she was tired as Hyungwon already. Believe it or not it was quite a walk from the parking lot. Haven was lucky to find a spot...in the staff parking area. 

Inside the air conditioned building looking very similar to a 5 star hotel. A lobby in white and gold. A front desk. Lounge and elevators. Wooden and zen den looking furniture sitting about Haven takes a left turn where on either side of the main lobby were two hallways split off. One A and the other B. B the one on the left they were heading down. Hyungwon counts numbers.

900’s first. Two right turns down never ending hallways, girls and boys checking into their rooms Haven stopped causing Hyungwon to collide with her rear end and suitcases barely catching himself. “Pay attention. Say hi if your roommate is here ok?” she informs him. But honestly he wasn’t listening well because he was trying to recover from the trip and not get angry that some people had seen and laughed. Mostly a troupe of emo looking skinny dudes.

Trying the door, Haven swings it open slowly, shoving her belongings out of the way to take half of Hyungwons’. 

“Hello” Haven’s voice from in the room alarms Hyungwon. His roommate must already be there. Entering the double suite setup dorm room Hyungwon turns to yank his bag that got caught on the doorway inward. When he turns he greets a very young but cute dressed guy. His hair was ash grey and he was occupying his side of the room mostly set up besides a couple bags here and there on his bed. He was in a plaid black and white flannel over a black tee and matching skinny jeans. 

“Park Jisung” he smiles to Haven bowing. Haven does the same with her bun coming loose as she introduces herself. “Zhui Haven. I’m not your roommate. But my friend is” she says sidestepping so she can move to Hyungwon. He lets go of his things to bow hoping his face wasn’t as puffy. 

“Hello, I’m Park Jisung. Nice to meet you” the boy repeats his intro directing it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon clears his throat. “Chae Hyungwon. Nice to meet you too” 

Sharing a smile Jisung’s eyes forming half moons and his full cheeks bunching up Hyungwon finds it cute. Cute as hell. He had to be younger. Haven has already done her motherly duties ushering Hyungwon’s property to his side of the room. 

“What are you taking here?” Hyungwon asks Jisung so it wasn’t awkward. Jisung’s brows perk as he looks around, eventually grabbing a paper on the nightstand. “Sociology, you?”, “Humanities” Hyungwon answers. “And your friend?” Jisung asks. 

“Psychology” Haven chimes, dusting her hands off as she joins the mix again. 

“Ah, Best luck to you. I know that’s not easy” Jisung wishes Haven good luck. Hyungwon nods. He knew Haven would thrive like she always had academically. She was more fit to be here than Hyungwon himself thought. “Nothing is easy. Good luck to you too Jisung-ah thank you very much” Haven smiles her pearlescent whites on display.

“Than-thank you too” Jisung stammered only a tiny bit but he followed it up with a bashful smile.

Oh no. Hyungwon didn’t miss the soft blush growing on Jisung’s face as he looked at Haven. It didn’t upset him. His friend was very very pretty. A magnet without trying but Haven was very slow on catching onto things like people taking any sort of interest in her. Smirking just a bit, Hyungwon excuses himself to the bed to sit. Relaxing his legs from the walk. Haven seemed to carry on small talk with Jisung giving her friend a good break before he would probably go with her to her dorm. 

“I turn 20 next month” Haven shares with Jisung. Hyungwon’s roommate was 19 but looked younger. His deep voice and mischievous but curious eyes said otherwise. 

“Hyungwon is 20, he’s older than me but he doesn’t act like it. In fact he sleeps like an old person, I know this is a big favor to ask but can you take care of him for me Jisung-ah? He isn’t the best at getting up or being active period--”

“Haven. Let’s get your stuff to your room now hm? Yeah let’s go” 

Both Jisung and Haven laugh as Hyungwon stands not happy with Haven’s summary of her friend to someone younger he didn’t know at all. “See you around Jisung! Nice meeting you!” Haven calls over her shoulder as Hyungwon gives Jisung a half smile before pinching the girl’s ear on the way out. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww!!!” Haven whines, craning to free her ear from between Hyungwon’s fingers.

“Do you gotta shit on me everywhere we go?” he asks her annoyed letting her go shutting the dorm door suit behind them. Haven rubs her ear turning him a stank face. “Yes. It’s my job” she deadpans gathering her bags. Hyungwon straightens up letting her take the lead out of Dove Building. Hopefully Jisung wasn’t hard to get along with without Haven whipping him up like cream. 

“Jisung is cute, you two will probably get along very well” Haven says as they head back out into the crowded pathways to the other side of campus. “You don’t know that, I’m mad at you. I’d really prefer you didn’t talk” Hyungwon huffs stuffing his hands in his packets. Giggling they take their walk in quiet catching onto bits of conversations of people by them as they pass on the long trek to Meadow building. Upon Arrival Hyungwon does Haven a favor navigating to her level, they have to take an elevator to the fifth level. Everything’s the same, just a slightly different color scheme. Beige and oak wood. 

393 comes on the end of the hallway. The door is shut. Unlocked cuz it opens when Haven nudges it. No one is inside. It’s an empty room when the friends enter it. More spacious than Hyungwon and Jisung’s room. Two large beds are sat on opposite ends of the room. A large window between them. Morning light shines through them. 

“Which side?” Hyungwon asks Haven to take her biggest suitcase hauling it to the side closest to the bathroom where she points. 

“Do you remember your roommate’s name?” the male asks. Haven shakes her head. “I think it was like Lim..Chanlee? I don’t remember exactly” 

“Well you’ll find out soon eventually” Hyungwon sighs, shaking his long wavy bangs from his eyes. He sits on Haven’s bed. He wanted to curl up and sleep but he had a lot to do. Unpack. And Haven wasn’t gonna let him slack until that was done. 

“I’m so nervous” pulling her drooping bun out of her ponytail while the girl sits next to him laying back over the mattress. It wasn’t stiff or anything. This was a high quality College. Hyungwon lays down too. “Me too, I think we’ll be fine once the first few weeks are up. It’ll get easier everyday” he tries to encourage her, it works surprisingly. 

“I hope” Haven’s pretty puppy eyes wander to Hyungwon’s side profile, her fair lips pulling into a hopeful smile. It makes Hyungwon smile a bit too. Relaxed, Haven sits back up stretching looking at her bags and cases. She began to unpack essentials stuffing things in drawers. How the fuck she was moving so fast and efficiently? Hyungwon would never understand. She’s been like that since she was little. Always doing the most, the best way possible in what Hyungwon would call Thick and Thicker. He stared at the ceiling trying to get up but in the midst of listening to Haven do her thing he closed his eyes..the sounds of clothes being hung up in the small closet fading until it was quiet.

He woke up feeling much better, rested a fair amount. Still tired but--

“Oh shit” Hyungwon swore as he remembered where he was and everything that had happened. It was still light out but Hyungwon recognized the evening had rolled in. Haven’s side of the room was fine now and she was at his side waddled up in her blankie from home snoring lightly. Hyungwon sat up looking around. 

Not only was Haven’s side of the room done. So was her roommate’s side, a black sheet was tucked over the second bed and a backpack lay on the pillow. But the person was nowhere to be found. Did he miss meeting her roommate? 

Careful not to bother Haven knowing she’d worked hard he stood slowly Haven only stirring slightly then stretching out still snoring as Hyungwon leaves her planning to shoot her a text to let him know when she was up and make sure she was alright.

Alone now he treks back to Dove Building trying to be unnoticed on the way back by the remaining batch of students arriving. Sooner or later he had made it back to 854 and knocked on the door lightly before entering. Jisung wasn’t present. It was just Hyungwon’s unpacked side of the room. Trying to summon Haven’s motivation to do anything productive Hyungwon immediately got to work sorting things out in drawers and in the closet, bathroom stuff in the bathroom, his other things in the bin on the bottom shelf of the nightstand. He set out his favorite picture of Haven and him by the lamp on the bedside table. Time had flown by and the sky was dimming in orange by the time he had got to a stopping point. 

He was hungry. Jisung had a mini fridge under the small desk but Hyungwon left it be. 

He’d have to go find a vending machine or the restaurants built into the campus. But he wasn’t gonna do that until he had another quick shower, He broke a good sweat unpacking.

The shower was friggin gold. The water felt nice on his skin. Jisung’s bathroom things were on the corner shelf but Hyungwon already situated his stuff elsewhere washing off his day. He probably wouldn’t sleep but honestly that was ok. Luckily all new students had the first week to get used to campus. Classes were in full blast but they weren’t doing anything serious or accounted for until next week.

He had heard there was gonna be a party tomorrow night. Like a frat or something. 

Hyungwon didn’t wanna go but Haven did. 

Out of the shower clad in some dark blue cotton boxers and a red sweatshirt Haven got him over the summer, a toothbrush was tucked under his tongue his lips pinched tight around it Hyungwon stuffs his dirty clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom door letting out the steam buildup when he opens the door. 

The dorm room opens and Hyungwon freezes. In comes Jisung looking the same as earlier. With a big bag of food hanging from his arm.

He didn’t notice Hyungwon till he set the bag down on the desk and looked up his way jumping with a little yelp. “Wah!!! You scared me!” Jisung exclaims clutching his chest where his heart was. Hyungwon laughs lightly “Mmphm Sowwy” Hyungwon raises a hand other trying to catch what toothpaste and spit came rolling out of his mouth along with his slurred words.

Turning quickly to finish brushing and cleaning up left with a fresh mint mouth Hyungwon reentering the room Jisung has set out a bunch of food. Well so much for brushing.

“Wow you must be hungry” Hyungwon comments, lured over by the scent of the glazed flavored chicken and stir fry. Bulgogi and other dishes. Jisung smiles, chuckling a bit and stepping back. “I’m not that hungry, I bought extra for you hyung. My welcoming gift” Jisung says motioning to the steaming food on display. Hyungwon’s mouth waters. 

“Just call me Hyungwon” he says. Jisung’s smile grows. “I am. I’m calling you Hyung for short” he plays.

“How about won?” Hyungwon tries.

“I like Hyung better” Jisung shrugs, grabbing a set of chopsticks handing Hyungwon one.

“Just promise you're sparing the formalities” the older man holds out a pinky. Jisung takes it with his own pinky and shakes it. “Promise”

The two shared dinner as the sky darkened and stars began to show. The little street lamps shown bright outside lighting the pathways for anyone still out. Safe, stuffing himself with food, talking about classes here Hyungwon began to maybe believe what Haven said earlier about them getting along.

“I plan to try my hardest to survive here” Jisung says smally in between bites his full cute cheeks full. Hyungwon nods in agreement, swishing down the rice he had with some fizzy cold coke. The carbonation bubbling on his tongue afterward until he coats it with a big bite of orange chicken. 

“You’ll do well if you put your mind to it, it’s all how you look at it…” Hyungwon quotes with a smile as he thinks of the person who told him the same quote time and time again. Haven. He didn’t message her yet so he grabbed his phone off the nightstand to do so. Entering Haven’s birthdate for his passcode entering into the message interface tapping on his name for his friend “Bubble Baby” he shoots Haven a text.

Jisung begins to trash all the food seeing they were both near finished and full. Hyungwon hides a belch as he presses send and is second to begin tossing away his trash. Comfortable as he sits down on his bed, he props up against the headboard when Jisung brings him two key cards out of the four in his hand and an envelope.

“That should have your schedule you made online and a map in it. They came in while you were out” the younger informs him. Hyungwon nods, tearing open the envelope to find just what Jisung had said was in it. A map. It felt like a world map, overwhelming him as he looked at it so he set it aside taking a look at his schedule instead. Just like he had set it up. To start in the afternoon and end at 7.

The personal freedom was one of a kind in college but Hyungwon knew better than to take advantage of it.

“I wonder what the professors are like?” Hyungwon mumbles to himself. Jisung purses his lips. “I heard a lot of new ones came in so you’ll see, are you going in the morning or night?”

“Afternoon to 7” Hyungwon answers, handing his paper to Jisung. The younger examines the setup of his days and nods. “I plan to go to all mine at night. We might not see each other a lot”, “Well if we exchange numbers if you’d like I can shoot you a have a good day or night text if that’ll make it better” 

Jisung snickers. “Sure, I’d love that actually”

Both end up sharing numbers and laughing when Jisung sends the first text being a derp kaomoji. Sending back a clown emoji at random the random emoji war rages on until they are giggling like little kids.

“Bunny?” Jisung confusedly laughs.

“You remind me of a bunny, your nose does the bunny thing a lot and-ah I sound weird” Hyungwon waves himself off but Jisung smiles rolling his nose around making a cute little face. “No I like it, I don’t have an animal to compare you to. You are very handsome though hyung” the younger compliments him. Hyungwon chuckles bashfully. “No, I beg to differ. You and Haven try to tell me that all the time I don’t...no” 

“Hyung, are you and Haven just friends? I swear I thought you two were dating” Jisung says suddenly. Hyungwon looks up. This wasn’t the first time or the 100th time he’s heard this. He couldn’t see Haven as a girlfriend. No. She’s his bestie. The only woman he’s kissed is his mother but that was before she passed. And well. No Haven was just Haven. 

“I get that a lot, she’s just my best friend. I just happened to get along with her more than any other dudes out there” Hyungwon explains nostalgia of sitting next to the girls table back in high school with Haven. She was the same. She fit in but she didn’t. She was and is still sweet inside and out but I think people take that for granted. 

“Ah I understand. I’m sorry” Jisung nods in understanding. 

“It’s okay, I just don’t see what other people see” the older shrugs.

“I don’t either. Not a lot of people see eye to eye. I’m colorblind. I only see black and grey” 

Hyungwon slightly frowns at the bed. Maybe he meant judgemental. Black and white vision. He understood that but he seemed to have something deeper to it. He didn’t wanna take it too deep though. Maybe it was a metaphor or something? Eh. He let it go.

“Me too” Hyungwon agrees.

It gets quiet. 

Jisung gets up to pad to his side of the room laying on his bed. 

Ding~

**Bubble Baby** \- I’m up and i’m okay, hope you're hanging in there

**Me** \- Same here

**Bubble Baby** \- I’m gonna come visit in the morning. Don’t forget.

**Me** \- I won’t

**Bubble Baby** \- <3 Alright ttyl bubs

**Me** \- Ttyl bubbles <3

After handling the small conversation over text Hyungwon relaxes into bed more getting underneath the covers. Jisung has left to change in the bathroom and when he comes back out he’s in some cute pj’s. He looked so young and adorable. It made the older smile softly as he rolled onto his side pulling up youtube boredly on his phone. Scrolling through his recommended Hyungwon finds a random animal compilation watching cute little prairie dogs vanish in and out of their caves at random times making some form of dance. 

A message descends over the top of his screen. 

**Jisung:** Goodnight Hyung : )

Hyungwon smiles warmly rolling over to turn off his bedside light bathing the room in the dark besides the moonlight gleaming through the crack in the curtains. 

**Me** \- Goodnight Jisungie : )

  
  



	4. 3

Haven startled awake as she heard the dorm door open. Her eyes opened underneath the covers.

She stayed still as the door latched shut and she heard whoever enter slide the little chain lock through the slit. An audible groan followed by heavy footsteps trudged over to the bed by the door. 

Her roommate had finally arrived. Reaching blindly under her pillow for her phone she checks the time. 3 AM?

Maybe she should just pretend to be asleep. Was it a girl? A boy? Changlee? Who?

She had to know. Moving a bit pretending to wake up the best she could she lightly pushed the covers off from over her head. She may not have looked very decent. The same tight low cut navy green tank and Hyungwon’s sweats. Her hair was tousled but she raked it down rolling over gulping to see who showed up finally.

She saw the back of a male. Black hair. Tight black skinny jeans and a jean jacket with the words “Hell To Pay” stamped along the back. He was digging through his backpack until he tossed the thing onto the floor, turning to his side a super shapely jawline catching Haven’s eye in the dark. Something silver with a little light glowing red on it was in his mouth.

He had smoldering dark eyes, a strong nose and taut lips. 

A bunch of smoke billowed from his mouth as he took apart the silver usb looking thing which Haven now knew was a Juul replacing it’s pod with a new one. Oh dear. She got a bad boy for a roommate.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up” a deep voice coming from the guy who didn’t look the voice belonged to says still formal but the tone was quite monotone. 

She had been staring stupidly so she sat all the way up in her bed. “It’s okay. I could have left you a letter or something. Are you Lim Changlee?” she asks, clearing her throat where sleep still made it a little raspy. The male snuffs hitting the new filled Juul.

“Lim Changkyun” he corrects.

“Oh shi..I’m sorry. I knew I should've remembered your name” she apologizes nearly swearing trying to get out of bed.

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it. You know it now right?” turning a slit brow upward Changkyun looks at Haven. She feels a subtle heat rise underneath her skin. 

“Yeah. You know me?” she asks 

“I don’t actually. I switched last second.” Changkyun says, still monotone. 

“Oh well-I’m...I’m Zhui Haven” Struggling to get out of bed and bow introducing herself Changkyun bows in return. Since she was closer she could the fruity little leftover scent in the air from his Juul. 

“Nice to meet you. You don’t mind me vaping right?” he asks. Haven takes a moment to shake her head. “I don’t, I used to myself. Nicotine made me irritable so I stopped” she says itching her arm. Changkyun nods. “Good I don’t have to share. I used up my stash on the way here” he chuckles. Haven looks around trying to measure how she should act.

“Ah, just don’t get caught. I don’t want you to get kicked out” she shrugs reaching over to turn on a light. Better to check him out now she realizes Changkyun is still hot. Hotter in the dark but hot in the light as well. 

“Haven. I’m the last one you should worry about getting caught” he replies snarkily. 

“Well still, you never know, just looking out for you” she shrugs again shyly. Her hands were twining behind her back as she tried to time how long she looked at Changkyun and other things like her feet. 

Flicking the Juul onto his pillow Changkyun kicks off his shoes and socks grabbing a pair of shorts from his drawer slipping off his jacket staying in his black shirt underneath. A thin gold chain hung around his neck. Silver hoops in his ears along with other studs and a metal rod in one of his ears. 

“You should get back to sleep. I’ll be quiet” Changkyun says quietly as he passes reeking of the same fruity vape scent and cedarwood musk. 

“Huh? Oh I’ll stay up for a bit. I gotta get to know you. I don’t want us to be strangers our stay here” Haven sits down on her bed twiddling her fingers as Changkyun disappears into his bathroom. This must be a room for four cuz there are two bathrooms. Alone for a minute Haven takes a deep breath. She couldn’t figure him out yet. He just had a scene with a baddie undertone feel. Attractiveness can’t stop her from losing herself. 

Sitting upright as Changkyun comes out of the bathroom, his lean calves on display as he passes again to his bed Haven holds her breath again. 

Her roommate chilling out on his bed gets on his phone sticking the Juul back between his lips piping down on it. She didn’t know what to say. Or do. Sleep? She couldn’t sleep. After a hot minute of sitting where she was she ends up braiding a random part of her hair. This was typical behavior most guys would hate. Twirling hair, blushing like a pansy and stammering. She didn’t know the male across the room was absorbing her tense curiosity. He could see the wheels turning in her head, he was smirking as he scrolled through his feed on twitter. Seeing she wasn’t gonna do anything or was struggling to do anything Changkyun takes it upon himself to clear the nervous butterflies radiating around Haven. 

Playing with the Juul between his lips Changkyun scoots toward one side of his bed kicking off the random stuff on it adjusting the pillow beside him before he still looking at his phone stopping on a picture of a celebrity posing before graffiti says “Haven, come here”

The female freezes as the boy calls for her. Not really leaving her an option to go or not. Where. To his side? 

But the way he set up his bed. Fear but not horrible fear puddled as she gulped again trying to make up her mind. Maybe she was hearing things. What the hell was gonna...

“If you want to. You look pitiful over there” Changkyun adds his thumb swiping upward on his phone. 

Ok so now she knew she wasn’t hearing things. She swallowed down a third lump and shakily got off her bed taking idle steps toward the fruity smelling side of the room. She did look pitiful where she was but wouldn’t she look worse up close?

Making it to his bed. As close as she’s been to him since meeting him she stands at his bedside waiting for a command when she already was offered and told to come here. A spot made for her. But so close. It felt off. 

Changkyun snickers grabbing her attention. 

He nods to the spot beside him. Haven couldn’t believe anything that was happening. Moreso herself as she slowly sat herself down on the free side of the bed beside Changkyun. 

“I don’t want you to be scared of me, I know I came in here all mcjagger and shit but that’s just me. I wanna be cool. It is 3 am and this is weird as hell trust me. I just wanna clear the air since we’re gonna be here for a long time” the male begins. Haven exhales a bit. Ok. She understood.

“I didn’t think we could do that as quickly if you were over there looking like that is all. So..” he sets down his phone and Juul looking her in the eye. Her arms crossed as a reaction to relieve tension she created under his gaze.

“Yeah, you're right” she says trying to up the volume to her voice along with many other things but she was shrinking fast.

He nods momentarily looking at his lap, crossing his legs over one another.

“So what are you taking here?” he asks.

“Psychology” Haven says, quickly blinking a few times. Her eyes felt watery. 

“Mm, that’s difficult, my cousin took that here. She hated it. Good luck” the ravenette is the second to wish her luck with her studies here. 

“Thanks” Haven pinches her arm subconsciously. She was gonna need time to handle his voice. It was unique and deep. Her ears liked it but she didn’t wanna fall in love with it like she already had anymore. He was a stranger still. A hot stranger. A burning aura taking her soft one down with fervor.

“So tell me about yourself” Changkyun prompts, trying to keep a conversation going. Haven makes her best effort to speak up.

“I’m turning 20 next year. I graduated from Gyondae High in Baehoom and now I'm here. I drove a little over 5 hours to get here with my best friend. Chae Hyungwon. He’s taking Humanities. Uhm, I guess you should ask the questions from here” she pauses making brief eye contact with the male. He was engaged. Nodding, taking in the info. 

“I can do that. As long as you do the same for me” he says slightly turning to pop his back. 

“Oh well yeah. My bad. Sure.” Haven nods.

She too turns a little to ease the nervous body language. She wasn’t as tight in the body now. She was breathing better too. 

“Hmm…What does your day look like tomorrow?” Changkyun asks.

Haven squints trying to recall tomorrow's plans. She wanted to go to the party. She was probably gonna go wake Hyungwon up. Get breakfast. Explore. Go settle her things in her lockers next to classes. Listing off her thoughts, Changkyun still listened focused. Continuing to burn her with his eyes makes a sound of approval.

“Ah, well you're busy so..” He itches his nape. 

“Yeah, but did you have something you..” she trails off.

“I was gonna offer to like hang out and get to know you more. I’m sure I have a shit beginning review for you. Showing up at 3 am to meet you. Waking you up and all that other crap” he sighs. Haven is surprised to hear shame in his voice. He looked shameless strolling in Juuling and being careless about everything. It wasn’t rude, just different. 

“No you just seem really badass. Like you said. It’s just you. I don’t want you to be anyone else around me. I can do the same..I may not have time to hangout tomorrow but if you like you can tag along with me and possibly my friend if we go to the party” she opts. 

Changkyun takes her compromise. “Alright for sure. That can work” 

Smiling a bit, the mass of tension breaking apart, she lets optimism leak into her voice. Perhaps showing some of her natural colors to Changkyun. Wait till she told Hyungwon about this in the morning. Well she hadn’t even proposed her next idea. Changkyun put a lot into trying to make them work past the stranger title so she did too.

“I think it’s your turn to tell me about you. I have..a w-way we can spice it up too if you want?” she turns the end up in a questionable tone. Changkyun’s lips pull into a smirk. A catty one that suits his face. His energy. “Spice it up? What kind of spice it up?” he asks, chuckling a bit.

Haven suddenly raises a hand, a blush rising underneath her cheeks again. 

“A respectable spice-What spice do you want?” she questions. Changkyun cocks his head “Well honestly because I want to be as comfortable with you as I can. Let’s make it 50/50. SFW & NSFW” he devises. Haven likes his plan. Not too slow. Not too fast either. It went along quite well with what she was thinking of doing as well. She wasn’t uncomfortable. She liked that this start with her roommate wasn’t normal. 

“I was thinking 100 questions. But the 50/50 version can be 50 sfw questions and 50 not so sfw questions” Haven concludes. Changkyun raises a hand for a high five that Haven gives both of them laughing a bit.

“You start” Changkyun nudges her from the formidable amount of space between them. 

“Sfw or Nsfw?” Haven asks. 

“Surprise me” Changkyun winks.

Thinking hard for a moment she comes up with the first question. “What are you taking here?”

“Modern Languages” he answers fast.

Languages? Hmm. 

“What’s your favorite food?” Changkyun asks, taking his turn. 

“Lamb skewers” 

“Noted” The male nods. Haven doesn’t question the comment. Still trying to surprise him she tries to think of something normal to ask that’s not sfw. “Calvin kleins or Hanes?” she throws out. Changkyun laughs “CK for life. Hane’s is the poor man version” 

“Are you single?” Changkyun asks. 

Haven somewhat wishes she didn’t have to say Yes. “Yes, single pringle present” she pouts.

“Are you single?” she re asks him.

“Mhm, Me, Myself and I” he answers.

“Left Handed or right handed?”

Haven looks at either of her hands. “Ambidextrous actually”

“Favorite swear word?”

“Swear” 

Another set of laughter. Fending off any unwanted bad vibes. 

“Do you bite ice cream or lick it?”

“Lick”

“Favorite Disney Princess?”

“Mulan”

“Coffee or Tea?”

“Tea”

“Hickeys or handprints?”

“Hickeys”

“First crush?”

“My teacher”

“Cute, best friend?”

“Yoo Kihyun” 

“Naughty or nice?”

“Depends”

“Who’s your favorite? Mom or dad?”

“Mom”

“Hentai or porn?”

“Hentai…”

“Lame Haven, Lame”

“Sorry! Kittens or puppies?”

“Puppies”

Each question raged on until both Changkyun and Haven lost count. They’d established a lot in 2 hours, shared enough laughs, random facts, opinions and whatsoever to be more than chill with each other. 3 AM turned to 5 AM and the sun was beginning to rise. Haven and Changkyun had made it well past 100 questions most likely now just talking in hushed whispers Haven half awake next to Changkyun in his bed mumbling why she was a carnivore more than a plant eater and Changkyun following on slurring his words into unintelligible sounds…

“I swear i’m gonna move in just a minute” Haven whispers her eyes closed. Changkyun shrugged a blanket over her a few minutes prior to her claim to move soon already under his sheets still mumbling noises. He thought he was rambling about how stupid alarms were awake but Haven was long gone and he was pretty much talking in his sleep carrying on onto the sounds he were making got taken over by Haven’s snores and his own.


End file.
